Revolution Challenge
Soviet Union |feature = * Topol-M with mini-nukes * Grumbles and Apocalypse Tanks * Boris, Reznov, Krukov, Bomb Bikes, Cyborg Vanguards and Cosmonauts * Nuke-armed Kirov Airships * Soviet military parade |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = Ollerus }} Revolution Challenge is a Challenge map against the three Soviet subfactions armed with nuclear weapons and campaign-exclusive units. Information Players start on the upper-right corner. The enemy bases are located on the opposite corner, in this order: Latin Confederation, Russia and China (from left to right). The entrance to the enemy bases are guarded by Tesla Coils, Hammer Defenses, Iron Guards (with Apocalypse Tanks and Drakuv Prison Vehicles) and Grumbles, powered by Nuclear Reactors, two of which are located near the entrance. In addition, the instrumental version of Soviet March (the same theme used in the first half of The Conqueror) plays at the beginning. After 16 minutes from the beginning, a Topol-M will spawn on the lower-left corner and proceed to its firing location near the entrance, indicated by a sudden change in the music (which is Premeditated Treachery, the same theme used in the second half of The Conqueror and the later part of Machinehead). Instead of MIDAS warheads, this Topol-M is only armed with mini-nukes (similar to one in Epsilon mission Obsidian Sands), which can be shot at and destroyed by anti-air units. This Topol-M is immune to hijacking, mind control and EMP. What's more, the launcher vehicle itself provides a small signal inhibitor radius. The Topol-M fires every 160 seconds and does not respawn after it is destroyed. The enemy has a large number of Grumbles and Apocalypse Tanks in defensive position, as well as regular reinforcements consisted of campaign-exclusive units: * Boris, Krukov and Reznov paradrop near the entrance to the enemy complex. * Bomb Bikes spawn near the top left corner, 8 for each wave. * Cyborg Vanguards spawn near the bottom right corner, 4 for each wave. * Cosmonauts spawn from the Rocket Launch Bays, 5 for each wave. * Every 25 minutes, a group of special Kirov Airships, named Kirov Flagships, will arrive at the battlefield from certain areas (distinguishable by helipad terrain). These special Kirovs are armed with mini-nukes and can be distinguished from normal Kirovs by their darker color scheme (similar to the Soviet General's Kirov Command Airship) and the big arrow above them. The challengers can stop some special unit reinforcements by destroying specific buildings on the map. The specific correspondence is: destroying the Napalm Storage at the top left corner of the map will stop the Bomb Biker reinforcement, destroying the Nanocentrifuge at the bottom right corner of the map will stop the Cyborg Vanguard reinforcements, destroying the Rocket Launch Bays will stop the corresponding Cosmonaut reinforcements and destroying the Boris Statue will stop airborning Boris. Since these buildings belong to the three hostile Soviet subfactions, the challengers can also stop the enemy's reinforcements by destroying corresponding bases. Destroying the Russian base stops Boris, Krukov, Reznov, Cosmonauts and the Kirovs coming from the middle. Destroying the Confederation base stops the Bomb Bikes and the Kirovs from the left; destroying the Chinese base stops the Cyborg Vanguards and the Kirovs from the right. The High Command Heart Building appears as a scenery prop at the middle of the enemy base, next to a military parade consisting of the majority of Soviet vehicles and non-jet aircraft. All of these units use their respective elite weapon at rookie rank and cannot be mind controlled nor hijacked. Parading units spawn for free near the top left corner and despawn at the bottom right one. Defeating the corresponding subfaction's base will cause that subfaction's units to stop spawning at the parade. Start point Tech buildings Challengers' start point is protected by Tech Concrete Walls. * Tech Hospital * Tech Machine Shop * 4x Tech Oil Derricks * 2x Tech HMG Towers * 2x Tech Turrets * 2x Tech SAM Bunkers Trivia * The challenge map and starting speech is a direct reference to mission In Utter Darkness in Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty, where the last remaining Protoss forces fought bravely to their end in a desperate defense against Amon's Zerg. See also * Aberration Challenge * Deception Challenge * Endurance Challenge zh:挑战：革命 Category:Challenges Category:Soviet Union